Almost Love
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Maggie is emotionally compromised and Parker showing up isn't helping matters. At all. - Post 1x09 {Parkerita}


_**Wow. This is my first ever Charmed 2018 fic!**_

 _ **Parkerita own my heart and after 1x09, this was just begging for me to write it. It's angsty. But I hope to have other happier fics up sometime. Feel free to hit me up if you have any ideas and maybe I'll be able to write them. If my muse allows. I hope you all enjoy this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly._

* * *

Maggie rolled over in bed for the umpteenth time, restless. She couldn't seem to get her mind of Parker, not matter how hard she tried to. Too young or not, she knew it in her heart that she could've come to love him. But, of course, he'd turned out to be a demon. It was just her luck.

First, she discovered she was a witch. Then, she met a sweet and charming and also very cute boy. She should've known it was all to good to be true. But she hadn't wanted to think of things so negatively. In hindsight though, she probably should've. It would have saved her all the emotional pain and suffering she was going through currently.

Why did Parker have to be a demon? Why couldn't he have just been a normal boy? A normal boy whom Maggie liked and could've loved one day. He was practically her dream guy. But fate had other plans. And now look where she was because of it; laying in crinkled sheets with tear stained pillow cases.

She wanted to go back. Back to before she found out who Parker really was. Her life had seemed so perfect then. Everything had seemed like it was how it was supposed to be. She's young enough, living naively for a while longer wouldn't have been too bad. She'd have her thirties to start freaking out and trying to get her life together. Maggie wanted to live naively. But again, fate had other plans.

Maggie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of something hitting her window. Turning her head, she frowned as she saw little specks of what looked like rocks hitting the glass one after another. Huffing, Maggie wiped at her eyes and then swung her comforter off of her, getting out of bed and rushing over to the window. The last thing she wanted was the noise to wake up her sisters. They were both going through their own emotional hardships at the moment. If they had managed to get to sleep, she wanted it to stay that way for a while. At least one or two of them deserved some rest.

Maggie's frown turned into a scowl as she pulled back her curtains to look out her window. She wanted to scream, but again didn't want to disturb her sisters. None other than the subject of her emotional despair was standing outside, looking up at her with those eyes she just wanted to get lost in.

Slapping a hand over her face, Maggie scolded herself, "No. Don't fall into the trap of that face, those eyes... that gorgeous face, those dreamy eyes."

"GO AWAY!" She silently yelled down to him before hastily pulling the curtains shut.

Maggie turned and ran back to her bed, curling up in a ball under the covers. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away. Not that she actually thought she'd be that lucky. Luck didn't seem to be on her side. That was proven again when her phone dinged, indicating a text message. One that was surely from Parker. Maggie ignored it, one more chance for ignoring to work for her. But nope. Another ding came.

Annoyed, Maggie threw the comforter off of herself again and grabbed her phone. Unlocking it, she opened the text messages and read them.

 _Please let me explain._

 _Maggie, please._

Shaking her head, she went to turn her phone back off. But a third message quickly appeared.

 _I'll tell you anything. Just please talk to me. Let me explain._

Maggie debated to herself for a moment before deciding to go down stairs. Whether she'd let him explain was still up for more debate. Getting out of bed, she slipped into her robe and slippers and then headed downstairs.

As if on cue, the second Maggie opened the door, Parker was there.

Maggie brushed any evidence of tears off of her face, then lifted her head to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I want to explain."

Maggie laughed dryly. "Explain? How do you expect to explain being a demon to me. And hiding it from me? There's no explaining that!"

"Maggie please," Parker pleaded, stepping closer to her.

Maggie shook her head and stepped back. "Don't, "Maggie, please," me." She scoffed. "I really liked you. I trusted you," she hissed at him, stinging tears threatening to fall. "I could've possibly loved you one day," she admitted before she could stop herself.

They both stared at each, wide eyed at her admitted statement. Neither having expected it to ever be said.

Parker was the one who broke the silence. "I could love you, too."

Maggie studied his face carefully.

"I believe you," she whispered, no longer being able to hold back the tears begging to fall.

"Maggie..." Parker stepped forward.

"But it doesn't changed who... what you are... and that you lied to me about it." Maggie swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "Just go, Parker," she told him. "And don't come back."

Maggie closed the door in his face, locking it. Turning around, she slid down the door and pulled her knees to her. Leaning her head on her knees, she let herself bawl like a baby. Deep down she knew her words were a lie.

She did want him to come back.

But she had to put herself and her sisters first.

Sometimes almost love just wasn't good enough.


End file.
